


鸣佐/樱佐   三火

by lanyoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyoo/pseuds/lanyoo





	鸣佐/樱佐   三火

1\. 注意，文里面有明显的鸣佐和樱佐，甚至有3P倾向，洁癖者慎入。  
2\. 三火指的是佛教的三毒：贪嗔痴。对应老的“黄赌毒”三忍  
3\. 非常OOC，非常变态，非常黑暗。所以文里的人物我都没好意思写原名，全部代称，太OOC太变态非常毁三观·······················  
4\. 背景是终结谷断手以后。视角是从小樱的视角写的。  
5\. 上面的看清楚了吗？十分变态十分刺激十分扭曲的文。洁癖者慎入。  
·······························································································································  
我无聊地站在牢狱外。倒在脚边的看守睡得很熟。

牢狱里传来“哼哧哼哧”的喘息声，以及隐约的肉体拍打声。

啊，好想在那个睡得一脸幸福的看守脸上踹上两脚。我烦躁地想。

可我不能这么做，会暴露我们的计划。

忍无可忍，我一脚踢开牢门。

“N，你超时了，早该轮到我了吧！”

和阴冷昏暗的空气相反，牢房中间金属大床上，倒是一片春色旖旎的混乱。

“我说SA，别突然进来啊，我差点萎了好么！”

快萎吧，你个色鬼，明明说好今晚联手迷晕看守，然后S君上半夜归你，下半夜归我，这都快凌晨了，居然还赖着不肯出来！

“给老娘滚出去，要不别想从我这拿迷药！”啧啧，S君皮肤可真白，在黑暗中闪着粼粼的亮光，看得我口水都要流下来。

N君不满地嘟囔着，总算从S君身上爬下来。肉///棒从穴///口抽出，惹得身下的S君轻轻地哼了一声。

“我说SA，别太乱来。现在S身上的查克拉流动都被切断了，行动也不方便······”他一边穿着裤子一边说。

“知道。”我迫不及待地抚上S君的胸膛，在他胸前的红点处揪了一把。

对S君乱来的明显是你吧，看这满身的红痕。

身下被写满咒印的束缚带捆绑的S君咬着嘴唇，忍不住又泄露处一两声呻吟。

不过没关系，从这一刻起，直到黎明，他都会属于我。  
································································································································  
捧着鲜花的人接踵而至。

“N，N君······我，那个特地······”透过眼光余角，我看见日向雏田果然拿着一束金色的太阳花递给N，花束间插着三班和八班的合照。

“啊······”N君接过花束，蓝色的眼珠里泛出泪光，“宁次······我会一直记着他，他是我一直以来的好伙伴······”

虚与委蛇。我几乎要笑出声。

雏田的话还没有说完，汹涌的人潮已经把她挤走。

“N是我们的英雄，其实我从小一直特别关注你······”

“我早就知道N是个好人，N一直都在保护我们······”

一个只有5，6岁的小女孩被抱到N的面前。

“大哥哥会一直做我们的英雄吧？”她的嗓音和递出的花蕾一样稚嫩。

“当然啊我说！”N君的语气一如既往地纯粹而坦然。

现场所有的人都在欢呼。

“N君真是胸襟宽广啊！”

“这下不用担心了！”

道貌岸然。我抿住嘴，笑得几乎快不能自己。

什么样的村子养出什么样的人。

“那个，春野部长。”大概是面前的这幕太好笑，我都没注意到面前站着一个女孩。

“我，我是刚加入医疗部的，春野部长一直是我最喜欢的人。这是我的心意，请您收下。”她红着脸，低下头，羞涩地递上包装精美的花束。

粉红色的玻璃纸，精巧的蝴蝶结，井野的手艺。和送给N君的花束包扎的一模一样。看来井野最近真是大赚了一笔。

我记得这个姑娘，她是医疗部的新人。前几天还偶然听见她抱怨，N君的粉丝后援团把自己踢了出去。

喜欢什么的，果然和她手上的花束一样，都是廉价的复制品。

“谢谢，但我已经有喜欢的人了。你的心意我不能收。”我笑着拒绝。

“谁啊？”那个姑娘伸长了脖子，眼里满是那些偷拍记者才会露出的狡黠，“S君吗？还是N君？难不成是K大人？我不会告诉别人的！”

“这个啊~你猜~”

“春野部长真是······”

身边欢声笑语。我望向N君。他依然拿着雏田递过来的花束。

有些事，是该有个了断。  
······························································································································  
“SA啊，我说你突然拉我来这里有什么事吗？”

南贺川旁的小树林深处，远离城镇，人迹罕至，是个谈事的好地方。

“N君，我们明人不说暗话。前几天，你违规了。”

“什，什么违规，我前几天什么也没做啊我说？”

“少给老娘装傻。说好S君一人一次，前几天，你瞒着我，偷偷去了好几次S君的牢房吧？别以为你是火影预备役，就能神不知鬼不觉，要不是老子用药抹掉那些跟踪你的人的记忆，顾问团早就拿这事威胁你了！”

“谢谢你，SA，顾问团真烦，我会想办法撤他们的职······”

“别顾其他，你瞒着我去了几次？”我紧紧盯着他，“我要全补回来。”

“SA，这不公平啊！你看我是男的，需求当然比你多······”

“少废话，打架的时候倒没把我当女人！”

“谁敢打你······”

果然，N这个家伙狗嘴吐不出象牙，也不用跟他废话。我捏紧拳头冲向他。

轰隆——

轰隆隆——

木叶村内也传来轰隆隆的声音，紫色的光芒向天空蔓延。

“怎，怎么回事？”我一边把N君揍飞一边回头看。

“不知道啊我说！”N君从地上狼狈的爬起来，“我去看看！”

他刚想调动身体的查克拉，却“噗啦”一声又倒在地上。

“怎，怎么回事啊我说！我怎么全身无力，连查克拉也使不出。”

“哦，我忘了和你说，刚刚送给你的花束里，我下了点药。”我若无其事地说道。

“······”

“······”  
··························································································································  
等我和N君赶到现场，火影楼已经一片废墟。 

不少尸体横七竖八地放在地上。有忍者的，也有平民的。特别是顾问团的尸体，被碎成好几块，差点找不全。 难不成S君从开始被N君带回来就这么盘算的？真是螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后啊。他可真能忍。

不少缺胳膊断腿的人，向我涕泪纵横地大声呼救。

好烦！S君呢？我扫过四下，痛心疾首。

那紫色的光明显就是S君的须佐啊！难不成又跑出去了？难不成又要N君去追个三四五六年？难不成又要我在后面帮N君打打掩护配合他继续演戏？

“喂！N！老实说，你到底对S君做了什么？搞得他又跑了？”我把N君拽到小巷。

“啊哈哈哈——那个，前几次我不是瞒着你去找他吗？怕你发现，所以做完后就偷偷帮他松了几根束缚带，好用查克拉帮他疗疗伤什么的啊哈哈哈哈哈——”

“······”哈哈哈哈哈你个头啊，白痴！

算了，也不能全怪他，之前我和S君做完后，也挺担心他的身体，于是也喂给他不少可以暂时恢复查克拉的药。

“都怪我，早知道我就把他的一条腿先打断······”N君懊悔地说。

我瞪了他一眼，然后看见现役火影——K老师匆匆忙忙地来到现场。

他竟然没有拿亲热天堂。

“唉！S君虽然是我的徒弟，但他毁了火影大楼，杀了顾问团，罪大恶极，身为火影，我提议专门组织几个小队去······”他的语气非常沉重，眼神却和平常一样吊儿郎当，好像在背着台词。

“K老师！我去就行！S是我最好的朋友，我一定会把他带回来！”N从人群中冲出来。

带回来？带回来再毁一次木叶？所有的人都在窃窃私语。

但N君毫不示弱地迎上那些充满着猜忌，愤怒，仇恨的目光。

我心中一阵窃笑，在下面说闲话，不如上来反驳N君啊。

始终没有人走上那一步。

K老师笑眯眯地盯着N君。

“没错！我们木叶是看重友情的村子。N君，我会安排一些先行部队，找到S君的据点······”

我看见K老师眼光闪烁。

慰灵碑上又要刻上许多名字，大家又能在一起了呢。老师你一定更加开心吧。

说起来，将我，N君和S君连在一起的，一开始就是K老师。

看到我们这样团结，K老师一定很慰藉。我无聊地想。

FIN  
TIP：  
贪：鸣人，因为他的愿望是得到大家的认可，但一个人是不可能得到所有人的认可。  
嗔：佐助，因为他憎恨所有的人。  
痴：小樱，因为她一直麻木地跟在两个人身后。  
至于卡卡西：本文能教出这么有特色的三个徒弟，也是变态的厉害·······················


End file.
